1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and an inspection method therefor. In particular, the present invention relates to a semiconductor device including a bonding pad for use in wire bonding, and to an inspection method therefor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, semiconductor devices are formed in such a manner that a semiconductor chip is mounted on a substrate; a bonding pad formed on the semiconductor chip and a stitch (connection portion) formed on the substrate are connected to each other through a bonding wire such as a gold wire; and then a mold resin is injected into a mold. When each semiconductor device is sealed with the mold resin after the bonding pad and the stitch are connected to each other through the bonding wire, wire sweep, which is a phenomenon that the bonding wire is swept in a direction in which the mold resin flows, may occur due to a pressure of the mold resin, for example.